Forever Yours
by Yukilime
Summary: How Denmark's obsession over Norway progressed and affected Norway from Norway's POV.


It started during the union. Denmark started becoming more and more obsessive over Norway. In the beginning it didn't seem all that strange; the world was shifting as always and hard on weak. Norway of course noticed the change in other's behaviour, but only saw it as will to survive and stay strong, so he didn't mind too much. Besides they had always been close, them two and Sweden too. But during the union Sweden started to move away from both Norway and Denmark. To Denmark it was a lot harder than to the other one, but no one, even to this day, knows how Sweden felt during that time.

Yes, Denmark became more and more obsessive. At times it started to bring out Denmark's dangerous side up. The side that had slept for years since the viking days passed. Denmark's temper started to erupt easier and easier, especially towards Sweden, the man who was slowly drifting towards the path of abandoning the other two Scandinavians. Even before these times, Denmark had clearly shown his will to have Norway for his own; in 1450 they signed a treay of uniting Denmark and Norway's Kingdoms for eternity.

When Sweden finally left the two for good breaking the the great union, Denmark's mental health took a turn worse. He became more and more violent, even towards the one he cared most, Norway. But for the good of everyone, he started to get better again, returning to his normal self, at least on the outside. Norway, as the only one to know how Denmark really was, also had to suffer from everything on his own. But gladly, Denmark really did become more stable, restraining himself from using violence.

But he still wasn't all good. Norway was the victim of his persistent obsession. To own Norway. It became more and more clear to Norway, that it wasn't just about staying strong, it was about more than companionship. Denmark had fallen in love for Norway. Whether it was his true feelings or an ill manifestation of his obsession and mental instability, remains to be a mystery.

Once Denmark would pin Norway against the wall, both facing the wall. This was nothing new to Norway. Denmark would whisper into Norway's ear, even lick it. This time he didn't whisper, he just sniffed the pinned man's neck, then licking it. He kept on sniffing, moving from the root of other's neck to his hairline and hair. Then all of a sudden he bit Norway's neck, not gently, it wasn't nibbling, it was a bite. Norway startled and let out a small, almost silent, pained noise. Denmark then lifted his head to breath into the shorter one's ear before whispering: "Nor... Ya're mine... And ya know it... Ya're forever mine..." Norway just stared at the wall a little shocked, even a little scared, waiting for what might come next. "Say it... Say that ya're forever mine..." he whispered so silently, it was almost hard to hear. Norway couldn't muster a word out of his mouth, which made the taller man inpatient and tighten his grip around the other's hands, that were held behind Norway's back. Norway twitched in pain and let out a small noice again. Denmark repeated himself, this time, harshly and clearly biting down his anger: "Say that ya're forever mine..." Norway couldn't believe his ears, but after a short moment he opened his mouthg slightly taking a deep breath: "I'm... _forever yours_..." Denmark let out a low and almost silent chuckle: "Good boy..." he said before licking the other's neck again, sending shivers through his spine.

Denmark let the other go and left him alone, leaving the other shocked, staring down at the wall right before him, scared, of what might await him. And what had just happend, would surely not remain the only time. And so it didn't. It started happening every now and then, especially after Norwegian people would stand against the Danish rule, even a little. Norway thought to himself, that it was because Denmark got afraid he would leave his ruler, "owner". Norway got used to saying that he was ´_forever yours_´to the Danish man. Each and every time it was forced, against the shorter's will. But he said it, and the taller man was reassured by the words. Slowly, the words ceased to be enough for the tall Danish. The tall man would take the shorter's body centimeter by centimeter, progressing each and every time. Claiming the man's lips against said's will. Even if afterwards he thought it felt good.

In the beginning of 1800's Europe was torn by the Napoleonic wars and each and every nation was forced to take their side. No one knew which side would be the right one in the end. And as everyone around him, Denmark made his choise to join Napoleon. Because most nations were against them, Denmark was cut almost completely off from Norway for years. After that Denmark was forced to sign a treaty, giving up Norway, his own, his everything, to Sweden, who once defied him and left, abandoned them. The only thing he could do during that time, pained him more than anything before. At least, as mercy from the opposite side, he was allowed one last meeting with Norway after he was let know the situation and what had happened.

Denmkark was waiting at the set meeting place, he was there earlier than agreed, but he couldn't stay put. He walked around the place glancing around every five seconds to spot Norway. And finally when he could see his only, he froze. Norway walked to the other completely serene to the outside. He stopped to look at his former ruler in front of him. Denmark's breath was faster than normally and it looked like he would burst into tears any minute. He just hugged Norway, who didn't react to the other's display of affection. Denmark started to apologize, apologize for everything he had done, how things eneded like this and everything he had done wrong. His voice was shaky.

Norway pushed the other away, not looking up to meet the others eyes: "What is done, is done. Neither of us an change what has happened." Denmark just stared at the other, who continued: "It's time Danmark." "But-!" Denmark's argument was cut short by Norway's finger on his lips. Then Norway leaned to Denmark's ear and whispered so silently, that the whisper was almost taken away by the wind, but Denmark heard it and froze "_Forever yours_" Norway turned to leave, but Denmark grabbed his hand, pulling him to his arms and kissed the shorter man. Shorter man didn't resist this time. The kiss wasn't long, nor short, but it was shallow, sweet. The two shared one last pained look before Norway left, for good. Denmark stared long after him tears blurring his vision and pain hurting in his chest. It was the first time Norway had said it without Denmark asking for it. It was the first time Norway said it out of his free will.


End file.
